peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blue Door
Summary When Pedro is apprehended by a Group of Mysterious Men, he is relentlessly interrogated about his Connection to The Dome.Meanwhile, Grandad Dog makes a Deal that could seal the fate of the residents of Peppatown. Transcript (Pedro is being drug into a room by the Angry Soliders and tied to a chair) Pedro: What do you want from me!? I-I have done NOTHING wrong! Interogator Cat: Will you listen!? We are not the police nor the military! Pedro: Then who are you?! Interogator Cat: Why were you at the dome!? Pedro: I-I'll only say if you say who you are Interogator Cat: *growls* NO! Pedro: Ok,so what do you want?! Interogator Cat: I know who you are,and I want to know how you got out of the dome,and why you told peppa not to jump Pedro: What the-you know who she is? Interogator Cat: OF COURSE I KNOW SHE IS! I KNOW MORE THAN YOU EVEN KNOW! *growls angrily* Pedro: *gulps* W-what have I done to help anyone inside of the dome? Interogator Cat: We need peppa to hand over the power source! Pedro: *realizes what they mean* Well, your not going to get it Interogator Cat: SCREW YOU! *punches pedro in the face* Pedro: AHH! *falls to the ground* Interogator Cat: C'mon men lets get out of here,we don't need to hear anymore from this fool! (They all leave the room,leaving pedro by himself) (It switches to the next day where Grandad Dog is visiting Peppa) Grandad Dog: You do know peppa that there are black clad guards outside the dome near your house right? Peppa: I know Grandad Dog: So have you seen anything outside of it which would be of interest? Peppa: Um No Grandad Dog: It must be hard not having any closure on Pedro since his body is lost beneath the cliff,but I could take a team to go recover it Peppa: No don't do that,its not worth more lives being lost Grandad Dog: Fine then (As he is leaving he sees Edmond on the other side of the hill) (The scene switches to Danny Suzy and Brianna at Peppa's House) Danny: Don't you guys think that by now Grandad Dog knows Pedro is alive? And the guys who took him want the egg? Brianna Bear: I wonder if you'll give it to us to keep pedro safe? Peppa: I'm not sure,but we should go back to the school to see if pedro has sent another email Edmond: Well im going to the station to keep a eye on grandad dog (scene switches to Daneham) (Mr. Wolf, Granny Dog and Mr. Bull are examining Granny Dog's drawing of the Blue Door) Mr. Bull: MOO! It could be just the blue door of the locker at the high school! Granny Dog: I think it's a way back into the dome! Mr. Wolf: I don't remember a door at the playground Mr. Bull: Neither do I Granny Dog: Well we should go back and look,in order to save Edmond (It swtiches to Edmond at the station) Edmond: I was on my rounds,for I am a CLEVER CLOGS! *trumpets* Grandad Dog: I saw pedro outside the dome last night,did you know that he was alive? Edmond: Yes Grandad Dog: Well I'm glad for your honesty,I've got something I want to show you (Scene switches back to the room where Pedro's at,the cat and his men are brining Mr. Pony in there to him) Pedro: Father,who are these people and what's going on? Mr. Pony: Pedro, son I've got no power over these contractors for the dome's security! These same people told about the egg in your email to peppa,I need that egg to trade for your freedom Pedro: But why? Mr. Pony: It's important and can save you from all this Pedro: Father I can't help (The Interogator slams the door open angrily) Interogator Cat: MR. PONY! Your times up! Mr. Pony: *sighs and leaves the room* Interogator Cat: Well what are we supposed to do!? Mr. Pony: We've gotta do whatever we can to get that power source before the military intervines Interogator Cat: I see sir Mr. Pony: Do whatever you have to do with him to get egg Interogator Cat: Understood sir (Scene switches to Edmond with Grandad Dog at the cliff) Grandad Dog: I remember when Granny Dog took on faith before she died, I wouldn't believe her until now and I wish I could apologize for my doubts Edmond: I know Grandad Dog: I figure the dome's plan for me is to lead the millers out of the dome Edmond: Peppa has the egg again after she threw it into the lake Grandad Dog: The guards are probably back because of pedro,and I need to find that egg Edmond: I have no idea where it is Grandad Dog: Well we have to track it down (Scene goes to Mr. Wolf and the others at the playground) Mr. Bull: MOO! LOOK! (They all look and see a playhouse with a blue door,guarded by two large Badger guards) Granny Dog: How are we gonna get past them? Mr. Wolf: Me and Mr. Bull could split up to draw them off? Mr. Bull: MOO! Sounds like a great idea! Granny: Alright you guys do that,and once they're gone I'll head for it (Mr. Wolf and Mr. Bull start going toward the Badger guards) Mr. Wolf: Hey sir! Badger Guard 1: Yes? Mr. Wolf: I saw someone trying to steal a bag of biscuits from the local shops! In that direction! Badger Guard 1: Alright I'll go check it out *leaves his post* Mr. Bull: MOO! Excuse me lad! Badger Guard 2: Yes? Mr. Bull: I've seem to lost my car keys,could you be of any help and check my pocket? Badger Guard 2: Uh ok? *he reaches down but Mr. Bull angrily hits him in the face with his elbow,knocking him out* Mr. Bull: MOO! We're home free! (Granny Dog approches the playhouse,and sees a small horse swinging on the swings) Granny Dog: *smiles* That reminds me of when my son was small (scene switches to Mr. Pony at his office) Mr. Pony: *calls Richard* I need you right now Richard Rabbit: Yes Mr. Pony? Mr. Pony: I've got to send another message through the backdoor Richard Rabbit: Ok I will Mr. Pony: I hope you realize I could turn you into the feds for breaking into F.R.E.S.O.N engery computers Richard Rabbit: Then why am I doing this? Mr. Pony: Because,it's the only way to stop this, now use the remote interface (scene switches to Danny and the others at the high school,waiting for an email) Danny: Guys I wonder if we should just jump off the cliff? Suzy: It's not a safe idea (just then they get a email) Danny: We just got one! *he opens it as they all gather around* Mr Pony: *in video* Peppa the people holding pedro want the egg,you have to give it to set him free, it's the only way *''video ends* Brianna Bear: He looked familiar Danny: What do you mean? Brianna Bear: Like a old family friend from the past Suzy: Oh Brianna Bear: *looks at peppa* So are we gonna hand over the egg? *scene switches back to Pedro in the room* Interogator Cat: *slams door open* YOUR GOING TO BE SORRY YOU LITTLE TWAT! *he angrily shoves pedro to the ground and punches him* Pedro: GAH! NO LEAVE ME ALONE! Inteogrator Cat: WHERE IS THE EGG!? *kicks him in the side* Pedro: AGH! P-PLEASE STOP! Interogator Cat: *grabs pedro by the neck,attempting to strangel him* YOU IDIDOT! Pedro: *gags* AH-GAH-AHGAH! Interogator Cat: *smiles wickedly* I may as well put you out of your misery! Pedro: N..NO! *he sees the chain around the cat's neck and grabs it* Interogator Cat: Wait wh-*gags* GAH! NO! Pedro:*yanks the chain really hard* Interogator Cat: AGH! *falls to the ground* Pedro: *stands up but the cat grabs ahold of the chair and regains his balance* Interogator Cat: *horase voice* Say goodnight,to the bad guy! *reveals gun* Pedo: *sees the cat standing up in the mirror and swings his arm back,knocking the cat out unconcious* Intergator Cat: *Falls to the ground,groaning* Pedro: I've gotta get outta here! *he grabs the interogator's weapon and runs out* (scene switches to Grandad Dog with Mrs. Gazzele at the diner) Grandad Dog: I know you knew that Pedro is alive Mrs. Gazzele: I swear I didn't,and I knew nothing about the egg Grandad Dog: I knew peppa would do something to put us all in danger to protect pedro,make something to find out where the eggs at Mrs. Gazzele: I should convince danny to tell her,I can go to the school and talk to him Grandad Dog: Yes,that's a good plan.My Grandson should know more then he's letting on (scene switches back to Granny Dog and the others at the playground) Mr. Bull: MOO! What are you doing? Granny Dog: Drawing a spiral *she is drawing it in the mud* Mr. Bull: I see Granny Dog: This playground was a dead end,and I can see another vision coming on (She begins seeing weird images) Mr. Bull: MOO! Well at least we are all together at last! *begins to back way* Mr. Wolf: Well we've been made,and we can't go back to your apartment Granny Dog: Well I know of another place to go (scene swtiches back to the high school) Brianna Bear: I am NOT giving the egg to those guards! Danny: Well we should,for the good of the town Suzy: Yes I agree Peppa: The dome might have created the cliff to throw the egg over and set it free Brianna Bear: NO! Giving it over is a bad idea! *runs away* Suzy: She's gonna have to realize to do it sooner or later (Mrs. Gazzele comes in) Mrs. Gazzele: Peppa,Grandad Dog is up to somethings and has told me what is going on,you do realize things weel get worse Peppa: I know Mrs. Gazzele: Good *leaves* (scene goes to Granny Dog with Mr. Wolf and Mr. Bull,at a apartment) Mr. Wolf-So,this is your sons's place? Granny Dog: Yes it is *smiles as the door opens* Captain Daddy Dog: Ma it's so nice to see ya Mr. Wolf: Captain Daddy Dog? I haven't seen you in ages! Captain Daddy Dog: Yes it's me,come in come in! (They all go inside his apartment) Mr. Bull: MOO! I had no idea you were even still alive! Granny Dog: Now Mr. Bull, that's a bit RUDE Captain Daddy Dog: *laughs* It's fine (Richard Rabbit appears) Mr. Wolf: What's richard doing here? Granny Dog: Richard has been helping me with art I've been doing Richard Rabbit: I haven't seen any of you guys in a long time,ever since the dome came down,I've been cut off from so many family members Mr. Wolf: Yeah I felt that big time Mr. Bull: MOO! So what have you been up to since you were locked out of Peppatown Daddy Dog? Captain Daddy Dog: Nothing Really,I wish danny could be released from under that Mr. Wolf: Yea it's true Captain Daddy Dog: So you guys are trying to get back under the dome from what i've heard? Mr. Wolf: Yea we are,we think the blue door has something to do with it Kopper Kangaroo: I might could be of some help Mr. Bull: MOO! Who's this? Richard Rabbit: This is my friend,kopper he's a hacker for the Beagles of Olivia website Kopper Kangaroo: Yea,I've got a lot of information I can-*just then he sees a guard outside* I see one of the guards outside (they all look out,and see one,who in reality it's pedro) Kopper Kangaroo: I'll be back! *he goes outside* Pedro: *sees Kopper* Hey-*Kopper jumpes at him* AGH! Kopper Kangaroo: Your working for the government! Pedro: I'm Not! *knocks him out* Kopper Kangaroo: Uhh *Falls to the ground and Pedro drags him into the apartment* Mr. Wolf: PEDRO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR- Pedro: Granny Dog Mr. Wolf murdered Penny! (Everyone gasps) (Scene switches to Grandad Dog at the edge of the dome,where there are several guards) Grandad Dog: *holds up sign wanting a meeting* General Moose: *uses a sign saying he knows who Grandad Dog is* Grandad Dog: *holds up sign offering the egg for everyone's freedom* General Moose *holds up sign saying no* Grandad Dog: *holds up sign saying just him and his assistant* General Moose: *holds up sign agreeing* Grandad Dog: *holds up sign asking for location* General Moose: *shows Grandad Dog the map,where its at penny dog's house* Grandad Dog: Got It! *Drives off* (scene switches back to Daneham) Granny Dog: Did you really kill Penny Dog? Mr. Wolf: I had to,I thought she was one of the four hands that needed to be killed to bring down the dome,you had mentioned them in your journal,but I didn't harm Danny or Edmond Granny Dog: Well we have to go back to Peppatown and succumb to our sins Mr. Wolf: Well pedro we're going back to Peppatown Captain Daddy Dog: Goodluck guys,tell danny I said hey Granny Dog: Don't worry, I will Richard: Hey before you go maybe I can help search for The door! *he looks and searches for blue doors in Daneham* Pedro: Guys,the blue door is at my house (Everyone looks in shock) (Scene switches back to the dome) Brianna Bear: Edmond where are you going Edmond: I have to keep this somewhere safe,I told Grandad Dog about it earlier and I have to keep it safe so he doesn't go after it Brianna Bear: Well I don't trust peppa to keep the egg Edmond: Well you can come with me and keep it safe Brianna: Ok *walks off with Edmond* (scene goes to Peppa at Grandad Dog's Garage) Peppa: Grandad Dog, what'd you do with the egg!? Grandad Dog: I don't know where it is,besides I couldn't risk you getting it and putting the whole town in jeapordy just to save poor pedro Peppa: Well I don't understand what it means to love someone so much Grandad Dog: I do know what it is,my wife,and I had to tell Edmond his mother died. Peppa: What about Dr. Elephant? Grandad Dog: I don't know what's became of him,but he has nothing to do with edmond,and he hates my gutts.All I'm saying is I'd do anything in my power to have her back Peppa: I thought you wanted that egg to become some kind of god Grandad Dog: No, it's much more then that Peppa: *walks out* (Scene goes to Mr. Pony's house,where the Interogator Cat has come in) Interogator Cat: Well that blasted son of yours escaped! Mr. Pony: How? I thought you and your team were much stronger then that Interogator Cat: He tried to strangle me! If I ever see him again I'll swear I"ll cut his- (Someone knocks on the door) Mr. Pony: Who could that be? (opens it) (Someone in a hood is standing there,speaking in pedro's voice) Kopper Kangaroo: It's me pedro,I need your help Interogator Cat: WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! *he angrily lunges and attacks him,throwing him down the steps* Kopper Kangaroo: NO STOP! STOP! *takes off the hood* Mr. Pony: What is this!? Your not Pedro! Interogator Cat: *growls angrily and gets up* Who put you up to this foolish act!? Kopper Kangaroo: Look man some guy just gave me ten bucks to ring the buzzer and play that for you! (Pedro is leading Mr. Wolf,Mr. Bull,Richard and Granny Dog over the grounds) Mr. Pony: No this can't be happening! GUARDS! SEARCH THE GROUNDS! (Several guards come running and searching the area) Interogator Cat: *snarles* AND WHEN YOU FIND THEM! KILL'EM ALL EXCEPT THE PONY! *smiles evilly* BRING HIM TO ME! (They've come to the blue door) Pedro: Ok guys let's go (They all start going down,except for Granny Dog) Pedro: Why aren't you going? Granny Dog: I'm not so sure about this, I really don't want to go back Pedro: If you don't come they'll get you Granny: Well *hears the guards not far away* Ok I will *goes down the door* Pedro: Richard you should stay Richard: Pedro I can't,Granny Dog's the only one I got left and If I stay Mr. Pony'll have me thrown in prison when he finds out what I've been helping you! Pedro: O-ok *He closed the door as The Interogator Cat flings the blue door open* Interogator Cat: NOW I'VE GOT YOU! *he climbs into it and goes down deeper but sees no one* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *he angrily walks out of it* (As they all go down the tunnell,they end up getting seperated* Pedro: Granny Dog!? Mr. Bull!? Where'd you guys go!? Mr. Wolf: AH! *he is knocked down by wind and is brought to a memory of granny dog's funeral* Young Danny Dog: *cries* I..It's not f.fair Edmond: S.She took me in like no other *cries* Mr. Wolf can I go with you Mr. Wolf: No Edmond: But she can't be gone,she lied she said You would help me when no one else would *Flashback ends* Pedro: OohAH! *gets hit with the same wind* (He is taken back to when he was younger,and is playing near the blue door) Young Pedro: H-Ha! *laughs and touches the door* Brianna Bear: Hey Young Pedro: Will you come back? Brianna Bear: I wanted to meet you,my mom said so.I might see you again one day Young Pedro: O-Oh (Mr. Pony is watching from a distance,with mrs pony) Mrs. Pony: They're already getting to be good friends Mr. Pony: I'm proud of me boy! *laughs* (Flashback ends) (Both Pedro and Mr. Wolf wake up,realizing their in the middle of a lake back inside the dome) Mr. Wolf: What was that all about! (Granny Dog and Mr. Wolf are going through the tunnell still when they are both hit by the same wind) Granny Dog: What in the-*looks and sees the egg and a meteorite* Brianna Bear: *appears* This meteor is where it begins and ends for all of us Granny Dog: Brianna? What is that supposed to mean? Brianna Bear: Only the future can tell us our past Granny Dog: But-*she reaches for Brianna Bear and she vanishes* (She wakes up in the lake with Richard Mr. Wolf and Pedro) Pedro: Where's Mr. Bull? Mr. Wolf: I Guess he didn't make it (They all swim out of the lake) Pedro: I saw so much stuff in the tunnels,it was s-scary Granny Dog: I also did,it was..confusing Mr. Wolf: It made no sense Richard Rabbit: All I saw was a giant chicken fighting a fat man! Pedro: Huh? L-lets just try to get back to town (They all go into town) Pedro: Now guys,l-lets try and stay out of sights,we don't want everyone freaking out Mr. Wolf: Ok we will Pedro: I-I'm going to find peppa Mr. Wolf: Granny Dog I want to go with you Granny Dog: No you have to find Mr. Bull, he's important to the plan Mr. Wolf: FIne then (Scene changes to Edmond at the bomb shelter) Edmond: This should be fine *he puts the egg inside it* No one can find it I am a clever clogs! *trumpets* Well I am tired *he lays on the bed* Brianna Bear: Can I lay with you? Edmond: Uh of course *She lays with him in the bed* (Granny Dog goes home) Granny Dog: Wow, I haven't seen this place in years *she goes up the stairs,looking at pictures of danny dog and her son* I can't believe all this, I've missed so much *she hears someone walking up the stairs and turns to see Grandad Dog standing there,shocked* Grandad Dog: Granny..Dog? (Episode ends) Characters Pedro Pony Peppa Pig Edmond Elephant Danny Dog Suzy Sheep Grandad Dog Mr. Wolf Madame Gazelle Granny Dog Mr. Bull Brianna Bear Richard Rabbit Mr. Dog Kopper Kangaroo Badger Guard 1 Badger Guard 2 Mrs. Pony (seen in flashback) General Moose Mr. Pony Interogator Cat Unnamed Guards Unnamed Young Horse Boy Dr. Elephant (mentioned) Trivia *References: 1.When the Interogator Cat is attacking Pedro he says Tony Montana's quote from ''Scarface 2. Richard Rabbit says the vision he saw was this iconic scene from Family guy *This is the 2nd appearance of Mr. Dog in the series *The Mr. Potato Show doesn't appear at all *The Blue door is the way into the dome while the cliff is the way out of it *This is one of the few episodes where no one is killed *Dr. Elephant is mentioned to not have anything to do with Edmond,which is why Grandad Dog has taken him under his wing *Brianna Bear appears to be a symbol of something bigger to come *Mr. Pony showed antagonistic traits in this episode,such as when he told the Investagator to keep harrasing pedro for information,and when he ordered his guards to track them down,showing he cares more about his image than his own son. Category:Under the Peppa episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes